


Obligatory Super Horny Fic, or OSHF for short.

by orphan_account



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Morning Sex, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vibrators, Voyeurism, blowjob, cum, strapon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-06-30 12:32:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19853251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I decided to begin writing a compilation of smutty fics but instead of writing really gross shit involving underaged characters (and overaged characters) i'm just gonna write horny stuff with reasonable age gaps. dunno how often I'll add to this. Send prompts.CHARACTERS ARE AGED UP TO REASONABLE AGES WITH REASONABLE GAPS. I'M NOT GONNA PUT ERICA SINCLAIR IN HERE WITH CHIEF HOPPER. JUST MEMBERS OF THE PARTY.





	1. Jane discovers herself.

**Author's Note:**

> So in this, there was no demogorgon or anything, but Jane still has the ability to look for people in her void, and that's it. She can't move things with her mind. Also it's modern. It's smut, there doesn't need to be a plot.  
> Maybe I'll throw in some shapeshifting to spice things up, who knows.

Jane was a very curious one. 

She often found herself in her void late at night. She liked to keep tabs on her friends, from reading Wonder Woman over Max’s shoulder, to listening in on D&D campaigns, she spent a lot of time with her friends without them knowing she was there.

Her upbringing had been pretty closed off, so she didn’t know about a lot of the simpler pleasures of life. That is until a dim and quiet February evening.

She opted to check up on Max. And not to her surprise, Max was on her laptop in bed. She’d seen it many times before. What took her off guard this time, was that Max wasn’t watching One Day at a Time for the 19th time, but something more…  _ intimate. _

Jane couldn’t see or hear what was on her screen, but she could see and hear  _ her _ . Max was completely naked, with one hand between her legs rubbing at her genitals and the other groping her breast. She moaned softly, names Jane couldn’t make out. 

She fled the scene. It was too personal, she thought. As intrigued as she was, she couldn’t watch her while she was naked. Jane decided those rules a long time ago. 

She tuned into Mike next. Then Dustin, Lucas, Will, Nancy, Robin, all her friends. They were all in bed. They were all naked, and touching themselves.

Jane pulled off the blindfold and turned off the white noise loop. She flopped backwards on her bed. Gears turned in her mind as she considered what to do. Her hand reached into her white jeans, slowly and delicately. Her fingers rubbed against her clitoris. Sparks shot through her body, and she yelped and pulled her hand away. She did it again. And again. Eventually, though, her hand stayed there. She rubbed herself. It was a feeling she’d never had before, and it felt…  _ good _ . She sped up bit by bit, but after a while the friction made things hard.

She pulled off her jeans, practically tore off her shirt, and yanked off her panties, practically leaping back into the bed. She licked her hand, and returned it to her core. Moans forced themselves from her lips. She clasped her hand on her mouth, but the sounds were involuntary. She didn’t care. She felt amazing! Her hips bucked, her spine arched, and her legs spasmed lightly. Her orgasm was moments away, she could feel it. She didn’t know there was a name for it, but she could tell there was a climax to this story. Five seconds, maybe. She sped up, her arm so sore but her mind so careless. Four seconds, her other hand dropped to her breast, gripping it lightly. Three seconds, two seconds, her legs tightened. One second, and then…

It hit.

Jane’s legs snapped closed, her entire body writhing. Loud yelps of pleasure escaped her lips, and she was so thankful that Hopper was out of town for the entire week. She couldn’t bear to stop. Everything felt amazing, and she fell deeply in love with this feeling. It eventually died down, after what felt like ages. She dropped her arms at her side, her chest heaving as she caught her breath. She felt so so good and so so exhausted that she could pass out right there.

After slowly pulling herself under the sweaty blankets, that’s exactly what she did.


	2. First Time for Everything, I Suppose [Mike / Jane]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane gives Mike a good wake up call.

Jane woke up soundly and just as naked as she slept. She grabbed her phone from the bedside table and texted Max.

_ [Jane] “Was anybody gonna tell me about touching myself? Or was I just supposed to find out about that myself?” _

Max, also just waking up from a pretty solid nap after an equally solid wank, texted back quickly.

_ [Max] “You never knew about masturbation? HOW” _

_ [Jane] “Well, I kinda spent a lot of my life homeschooled, and I have like 6 friends who never said anything.” _

_ [Max] “Touché…” _

Max called Jane, and they chatted about the previous night. 

“How did you even find out about it?” Max asked. “You don’t even have social media.”

“I was in the void, checking up on everyone. Literally everyone was masturbating.”

“Weird.” Max was very unoffended that Jane had spied on her. “Hey, what would the boys think of you spying on them?”

“I don’t know. Hey, I’m gonna go see Mike, I’ll talk to you later, okay?”

“Yeah, all good!”

Jane hung up, got dressed, and started biking to Mike’s house.

—

It didn’t take long for her to bike there. Mike moved his room to the basement, since Holly was getting older and needed a bedroom of her own instead of a crib in her parents’ room. She wandered around to the back and just as she was about to knock on the window, she saw Mike.

He was asleep.

She decided to sneak in, and crawl into bed to cuddle with him. After she opened the door, she realized that he was probably naked under the blanket, and opted to join him in nudity. She couldn’t sense anyone else in the house, so it was safe for her to strip.

Until she knocked something over and woke Mike up.

“Jane?”

She was completely naked at this point, and fully exposed. Maybe it was horniness or maybe it was something else, but she didn’t care to cover up.

“Hey Mike! I let myself in, if that’s okay… And I was going to snuggle with you until you woke up.”

“But… why are you naked?” Mike asked, unaware of his own appearance.

“Because you’re naked,” She replied. She walked over to the bed, rocking her hips, and sat down on the edge of the bed. She could see that Mike was beginning to get hard from seeing Jane like this.

“I saw you last night…” She spoke, her tone sultry and seductive. She drew circles on Mike’s chest with her index finger.

“What?”

“It turned me on, and I wanted to see you in person,” she added. Mike was cherry red, and his dick was standing at full mast. Her fingers skated slowly down his chest until she reached the blanket, which was covering just up to his belly button.

“May I?” She felt like it was only right she asked permission. Mike nodded slowly. She pulled the blanket away, revealing Mike’s own 5 and a half inches. She’d never seen a dick before, but his was attractive, and her mouth watered. She instinctively put it into her mouth, and Mike yelped slightly. She pushed the entire thing into her throat, before coming back up for air, only to go back down. She could easily fit the entire thing in her mouth, and ran her head up and down his cock to speed. 

She didn’t slow down when Mike introduced his hand to Jane’s pussy, but instead made a noise of delight. Mike slowly pushed two of his fingers into her, and Jane’s brain began to melt away into bliss. She kept sucking while he kept fingering until she got bored, and wanted to try something new.

“I want it in me,” she said sternly. “Put it here, please.” She pointed to her pussy. 

“Are you sure?” Mike asked. They were both so horny and turned on, but the clouds in their dazed minds wouldn’t fog common sense and consent.

“I’m sure.”

Mike sat up, and Jane laid in his place. He maneuvered himself so he was right next to her entrance.

“Please.” She was desperate. He was happy to oblige.

He went in slow, and they both moaned loudly. He pulled out just enough so that he was still a little bit inside, and then pushed back in slowly. He sped up carefully, as lustful as he was, he could tell she had never done this before, and he didn’t want to hurt her.

“Faster, please…” She moaned. Mike obliged.

“You’re so beautiful, and you feel so good,” He said. She smiled. He kissed her lips softly, his hips retaining their tempo. One free hand gripped one of her breasts, and played with her nipple, while the other was planted on the bed for support.

Her moaning increased dramatically. She was surprised he wasn’t deaf by now. Her head fell back and a free hand went to stroke her clitoris.

She came hard and fast, and he kept fucking. Eventually, he pulled out and shot his load on her chest.

“Thank you, Jane.” 

“No, thank you, Mike. That was amazing.”

“Yeah… You look beautiful.”

“You look beautiful too, Mike. Can you grab a towel so I can wipe this up?” She gestured to the cum on her chest. She didn’t want to clean it up, but she knew it would probably be a good idea so it didn’t stain any of her clothes. 

Suddenly, they heard a car pull into the driveway.

“Shit! You need to go, now!” Mike tossed an old shirt at her. “Use this.” Mike darted upstairs to distract whoever was home.

She quickly wiped up the cum and tossed the shirt in his laundry bin, before pulling her (totally drenched) panties on, and then her jeans and shirt. She bolted out the door before as she heard Mike’s mom greeting her son.

She had to tell Max about the time she just had.


	3. Pals are pals, friends are friends, mates are mates... [Jane / Max]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane went to see Max

Jane had explicit permission to crawl into Max’s window from Max at any time, which is why Max wasn’t as shocked as she could have been when she came into her room from her shower to see Jane halfway through the window.

“Why hello. You look mighty frazzled,” the damp redhead said.

“Yeah, can you help?” Jane grunted.

“Oh, yeah, sure.” She dropped her towel and helped Jane through the window. 

“Thank yo-oooooh!” Jane was taken aback by how good Max looked. Max reached behind her to pull the curtains shut, and then closed her door.

“So what brought you here?” Max asked, sitting on the end of her bed.

“Well… Mike and I  _ may _ have had sex, and I wanted to tell you.”

“What? Jane, that’s great! How was he?” Jane found it difficult to focus with Max being completely naked and completely strikingly beautiful next to her.

“He was good, it felt so good. He came on my chest, and that felt nice,” Jane said, flashing back to her foray with Mike. 

“Ah, yeah. The joys of being cummed on. This morning, after you had told me about last night, I had Lucas over and we had a  _ tiiiiime! _ I came so hard, and he came on my face and on my tits, and it was great.”

Jane’s soiled panties were getting increasingly more damp as Max talked about her experience. She started to squirm.

“Everything okay?” Max asked.

“Yeah, just… hearing you talk about it is making me really horny, plus you’re naked and really pretty, and yeah.”

Max smirked. “Well, maybe we can have some fun while you’re here. Take off the clothes, I’ll wash ‘em, and in the meantime…” Max placed a finger on Jane’s chest, ”You can show me what you showed Mike.”

Jane was naked in what felt like an instant, handing her clothes off to Max. Max left the room and Jane laid back on the cool bed, and closed her eyes. Eventually, she heard a distant washing machine starting, and about a minute later Max came back with a glass of ice water.

“I assume, based on your appearance, that you came here right after you were done with Mike?”

Jame took the glass and took a large gulp. “Yes, I did, thank you for this, by the way.”

“No problem. You ready to get started?”

Jane chugged the rest of the water. “You bet.”

Max started by kissing her. The kiss was rough and dirty. She had no intent to take her time today. Max moved down to Jane’s breasts and began sucking on her nipples. Jane reacted immediately with a loud moan. Max bit lightly, eliciting further sounds of pleasure. Max kissed her way down to Jane’s wet pussy, licking at the folds. Jane squirmed. Max continued to tongue-fuck her friend, until she dramatically pulled away.

“Why’d you stop?”

“Because now, it is time…” She leaned over to her bedside table and pulled open a drawer, yanking out a double ended strapon dildo. “For this!” She said, dramatically.

“Woah…” Jane said. Max slipped one end of the strapon into herself, and pulled the straps tight.

“You ready?”

“Just fuck me already.” Jane was just as impatient as Max, and it paid off. Max thrust in hard and fast, each thrust hitting better than the last. Jane’s breasts were bouncing wildly, and she looked to see Max’s were as well. The visual alone turned her on, let alone that it was happening in real time. Her mind faded away as lust took control. She moaned Max’s name, and Max moaned her name back. 

After a good amount of time, Max pulled out and flipped the smaller girl onto her front, pulling her up onto her hands and knees by her hips, and thrust back in. Jane’s moans were chaotic and ear-shattering.

“Max, I-I’m gonna… I’m cl-close!!”

Max slapped her ass, twice, three times. Jane yelped with each contact. “Cum for me, you little slut!”

“Oh god, don’t call me that, it doesn’t work,” Jane said through moans.

“Sorry.”

Jane was so close, to the point that she was practically fucking herself on Max’s strapon. Max’s moans hit a peak as she came. Jane, just hearing the moans, and feeling the inconsistencies of Max’s thrusts, came as well. Max pulled herself out as her high subsided. Jane’s face hit the pillow, her ass up in the air.

“I’m not done yet!” Max said. Jane felt the warmth of Max’s tongue against her asshole. Jane yelped at the new feeling, but eventually gave into it. She rode Max’s face lightly, pushing herself onto Max’s tongue.

After a bit, the tongue was replaced by a single finger, followed by a second sooner on. Then three. Jane fucked herself on Max’s fingers mindlessly. Then Jane had an idea.

She opted to wait until Max was done fingering her, because she knew this wasn’t where it ended. Once Max pulled out, she turned around and pulled the redhead into a kiss, fluidly spiraling downwards both into mindlessness and onto the bed, with Jane on top. Their breasts pressed together, which made Jane somehow even more horny than she already was.

Jane pushed herself up so she was hovering just above Max’s plastic dick. She slowly pushed herself downward onto it, not wanting to hurt her ass now of all times. The toy went in smoothly, and Jane rode up and down, slowly picking up speed. Max rocked her hips in time with Jane, a rhythm she was practically synchronized down to her soul with. 

Max took this opportunity to reach into her bedside table once again to grab a hitachi, flicking it on and pressing it up to Jane’s pussy.

Her name was forgotten. Jane’s orgasm was practically immediate, and felt completely different to anything else she had felt with the addition of the strapon in her ass.

The high ended, and she flopped gently onto Max’s chest. Max carefully removed the strapon from both her friend and herself, throwing it onto the floor to be sanitized later. She nearly put the hitachi away before Jane stopped her, grabbing it and placing it onto Max’s core. 

Max’s moans were guttural. Jane kissed the girl softly, and Max rubbed herself on the vibrator until her own orgasm came and went, before Jane tossed the toy to the floor gently.

Max was grateful nobody would be coming home. There would be nobody to witness their sweaty chests heaving on top of each other, as they silently agreed a nap was what they deserved. 


End file.
